A Midnight Meeting
by SenpaiBuckwheat
Summary: An older version of Ladybug and Chat Noir meet on a rooftop, not realizing that things between them are about to change. Ladynoir.


**A/N: I **_**should**_** be working on my other fic, but I was travelling and got SUPER inspired and decided to procrastinate. It would help to listen to **_**Put Your Head on my Shoulder **_**by Paul Anka on repeat but I mean you don't have to.**

* * *

Marinette sighed, exhausted after saving the city yet again. As much as protecting Paris was an honor to her, it was emotionally draining maintaining a positive attitude and adapting to whatever situation Hawkmoth put her through. Once Marinette swung into her window, Tikki distanced herself from her, collapsing on Marinette's desk. From routine, Marinette placed a macaron beside the kwami, which was quickly devoured.

"Chat Noir left something for you, by the way," Tikki mumbled between munches of her sweet. "I've got it here." She pulled a small square of paper from seemingly nowhere and flitted over to the teenager to hand it to her.

Sitting on her bed, Marinette unfolded it. She had yet to clear the once-used graduation dress laying on her mattress, discarded shortly after the ceremony earlier in the evening. Gifts from family, friends, and classmates sat on her desk in a pile she longed to open, but Paris's needs had called her first. Her parents had long since gone to their own bedroom, retiring for the night while they assumed their daughter was enjoying after-grad at a fancy restaurant with her classmates. With the day's events, and staying up so late, Marinette wanted nothing but to sink underneath the covers and fall into a deep sleep without responsibilities. Chat's letter told her she'd be doing otherwise.

_My dearest Lady,_

_I would be absolutely honored if you were to meet me on the rooftop of The Palais Garnier at 12:30 tonight. Wear something nice._

_-Your very own Kitty Cat, Chat Noir _

Beside his signature was a crudely-drawn cat that appeared to be winking. Marinette rolled her eyes at the image, but couldn't deny the flutter in her heart. Over the past few years, Chat Noir's blatant flirting hadn't stopped, in fact, it had increased as they'd both gotten older. Although her crush on Adrien never ceased, she was continuing to get more confused with her feelings for her sidekick. Heaven forbid she call him that to his face, though.

"Is it a love note?" Tikki's too-innocent voice interrupted Marinette's thoughts.

"No."

"You're blushing."

"Maybe it is." The smile that she had attempted to hold back finally emerged. "Okay, Chat Noir kind of invited me to The Palais Garnier tonight at-" she glanced at the time, "_ten minutes ago_?! Oh Tikki, what do I _wear_?" Marinette eyed her grad dress, but if Chat was someone she knew in real life, he'd be able to immediately identify her. The exhaustion she felt just minutes before suddenly evaporated.

"What about that dress you wore to the spring banquet last year?" Tikki suggested, darting excitedly by Marinette's head. She joined the teenager in observing her closet.

"I wore that _last year_! I can't wear that again!" Marinette was starting to tear up her closet.

Tikki watched, amused. "You know, I've only really seen you get this stressed about your outfits when you're seeing Adrien. Have you finally started liking Chat now?"

"What?" Marinette sputtered. "No! I – he – we don't – I would never—" In defeat, her shoulders slumped. "I don't know why I'm getting so excited. Honestly, I've been feeling differently with Chat this past while. He's gotten older, more mature, and I have too. We work really well together." Her words were true, in the advances Chat had been making, Marinette found herself getting caught up in them.

"You're blushing again."

"_Tikki_!"

"Okay, okay, what about the back-up grad dress? The red one with black lace?"

Marinette stilled. "Yes. _Yes! _That'll work! Tikki, you're a genius." Once she set her sights on the shimmery red fabric, she snatched it from the hanger, pulling it on. She shoved on black t-strap heels and was ready to fly out the window.

"Wait!" Tikki called, and Marinette whipped around. "Your mask! Your yo-yo! Your everything! You can't just leap away willy-nilly!" Before Marinette could open her lips, Tikki was transforming, and Ladybug's mask rested over the superhero's eyes.

"Thanks, Tikki." Ladybug was relieved, and she disappeared into the night.

* * *

Ladybug perched on the peak of the Palais Garnier, smoothing her high-low halter dress and rearranging her hair before she walked down the roof to join her partner. She smelled the candles and rose petals before she saw them. It reminded her of a different time, years ago when he'd met her someplace similar. Her heart throbbed at the memory.

"My Lady," Chat's voice, deepened from maturity and age, rang behind her, "it's an honor to see you here."

"Sorry I'm late," Ladybug whipped around, "I was—" she paused when she saw him, a midnight tuxedo replacing the cat suit he regularly donned. His gaze steadily held hers, eyes alight from the city and glittering with the fire from the candles.

"Late or not," he grasped her hand in his and leaned down to kiss the top of it delicately, "you have blessed me with your presence this fine evening." Ladybug's hand tingled from the feeling of his lips. "You look spectacular tonight, by the way."

It was a line she'd heard multiple times before, but this particular night, she couldn't help but redden. She hoped the darkness of the sky and her mask would cover her growing flush. "You're one to talk, all fancy." The banter rolled easily off her tongue, but she noticed how similar his suit resembled a friend of hers. Someone she'd seen tonight at the graduation, maybe? Saying that, all tuxedos looked the same. Maybe the darkness of the night made it look similar.

He grinned, clutching his heart dramatically. "You flatter me, My Lady." Still holding her hand, Chat Noir walked them to the edge of the north side of the roof. Ladybug gasped at the elaborate setup, a small café table and chairs squeezed onto the small space, a box of pastries, rose petals, scented candles that were flickering in the evening breeze, a record player playing dreamy music. It was so much to take in. Marinette forgot Adrien in that moment, thinking only of her other life, thinking of the other person who she held dearly to heart. She could forget him for an evening. An evening of celebration and moving forward.

"Your smile…" Chat shook his head softly, trailing off, looking at her in a way that made her knees want to give out. "I truly am blessed to have you as my partner." Even though they used the term 'partner' multiple times before, it was suddenly during this time that Ladybug's smile faltered.

_Partner_. Why had she turned him down so many times? How many times had she broken his heart?

"Is something wrong?" Ever attentive, he was in front of her in an instant, holding both her hands.

She shook her head. "No." He visibly relaxed, pulling her to the café table.

He pulled out one of the two black iron chairs for her. Ladybug's eyes landed on the box of pastries – macarons, on the table. The label was decorated with the insignia of the bakery underneath her bedroom. Despite the cooling breeze, she started to sweat.

"These are from a good friend of mine." Chat winked, flipping the paper lid upwards.

Curiosity replaced her fears. Chat Noir knew Marinette? As a superhero or as a civilian? As far as she knew, her parents never mentioned Chat coming by the shop to purchase their macarons. If they didn't say anything, Alya sure would've. Maybe he got someone else to make them a just reused the box.

Chat listed off the multiple flavors, and Ladybug's heart sunk. All flavors she recognized from her own parents' bakery. It was a strange concept, seeing Chat sitting in front of her as the superhero but also imagining him as a civilian, one she interacted with often. Maybe he was friends with her parents. Instantly, Ladybug discarded the thought. She didn't like the idea of Chat being _that_ much older than her that his 'good friend' was her mother or father.

Nibbling on a macaron that was executed perfectly, Ladybug smirked. "Should I be jealous of this _good friend_ of yours?" She teased.

The brief moment of alarm on Chat's face made the curiosity and fears dissipate. She laughed at his reaction, and upon seeing her jest, he eased. "Not at all," he grinned in return. "Is there anyone I should be jealous about?" He rested on his elbows on the table, leaning towards her. The scratchy music from the record was the only sound, save for the cars on the street down below the opera house.

She pondered. As Ladybug, there was no one else, but as Marinette, she thought of Adrien. She wasn't Marinette tonight, though. She was Paris's superheroine, partner to her male counterpart. She was Ladybug. "No."

Chat was quiet; the music changed. A husky, young voice drifted into the night. The superhero stood, holding his pal upwards towards her. "May I have this dance?" The soft smile and simple placements of their bodies reminded her of a memory long-since passed.

Ladybug nodded, accepting his hand. In a flash, he was holding her close to his body, similar to the times they'd help each other from falling from buildings, but with a _totally _different intention.

"Paul Anka," he breathed by her ear, slowly stepping side-to-side.

She could hardly comprehend his words from the burning sensation she felt on her waist from his hand. "Huh?"

"The singer," he laughed, smile so bright and pure it almost blinded her. "The song's called _Put Your Head on my Shoulder_ by Paul Anka. He's a legend."

"Are you sure he's a legend? I've never heard of him." Ladybug felt comfortable with him, in his arms, laughing and conversing in such an easy manner. Relaxed and tired, Ladybug did as the song said, and she rested her chin on Chat's shoulder, sighing into the night.

She felt his grip tighten, and she listened to the lyrics of the song, allowing the warmth of the words to soak through her. Chat started humming to the tune, slowing their steps to a simple sway. They danced contently for a few moments. If one could even call it dancing, with how little movement there was.

Ladybug's head whipped up at some lyrics, almost knocking Chat's jaw. "Did he just say—"

Chat was looking at her, all seriousness, his thumb rubbing small circles into her spine. "'Put your lips next to mine, dear'," he quoted. Since when did he get so close? "It's graduation season, isn't it?" The topic had changed, but his intensity hadn't.

Ladybug nodded dumbly, still trying to process the lyrics.

"Did you graduate this year?" There was a challenge in his voice, but it seemed as if he knew something. He still held her possessively to him, staring down at her with his brow furrowed. She rarely saw Chat this concentrated.

What was the harm in telling him? Thousands of students graduated from high school in Paris this year, he'd never find her. Goodness, he didn't even know if she lived _in _Paris. Ladybug smiled, nodding, attempting to break his focus. It was making her nervous. "Did you?"

He dipped his head silently. "Ladybug," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, letting his fingertips rest on her jaw, "there's something you should know."

This was no good. In movies Marinette had watched, this was never a good sign. Chat was looking as if he were in a terrible mood, yet he never lessened his grip on her. "What is it?" She whispered, trying to focus on maintaining eye contact with him even though he was leaning in so close. Ladybug wasn't actually sure she wanted to know if it was something that made him this concerned. Where was the lighthearted cat she knew?

"I think," his breathing grew thin as he cupped her cheek firmer, "my years of endless flirting haven't made a dent in you, have they?" He sounded bitter and it was definitely _not_ what she thought he would say.

"What?" Honestly, she was in shock. Her heart was pounding furiously from being so near to him, his low voice, his gaze flickering to her mouth.

His shoulders drooped. "How can I convince you? Have I not made my intentions clear?" Was there some sort of internal monologue happening that she was missing? He was being very confusing with his 'convincing' and 'intentions' talk.

It occurred to her then that he was attempting to make a confession. "Chat," she almost laughed at his foolishness, "you convinced me a long time ago." It was true, she had only grown more fond of him. Although his flirting had seemed shallow at the beginning, she eventually saw that his intentions were true and good. After watching him save the city countless times, save the friends she loved, save her, she realized she had slowly been falling for him.

He was silent and only then did Ladybug hear the warped record, repeating on Paul Anka's 'tell me that you love me too' phrase. "Oh, I think it's stuck—"

When she had turned to look at the record player, Chat turned her chin towards him instead. "Are you saying—" His eyes were alight with hope, she could practically feel his body buzzing with energy.

"Are you asking?" She laughed at the euphoria of it all, this sudden epiphany, the sudden confession.

Chat was smiling too, but he quickly sobered, pulling her tighter yet to his body. "Yes, I'm asking." The record was still glitching, but neither of them cared. Chat did as the lyrics had said earlier, closing the distance between them and skimming his mouth on the corner of hers.

Even though Ladybug _literally_ saw him coming, shock and adrenaline still coursed through her. Her cheek burned as if a fireball had shot from the sky and landed directly on her face.

Ladybug forgot Adrien. She had forgotten him long ago, almost as soon as Chat had asked her to meet her on this very rooftop, Adrien was never as much of a concern to her as he used to be. Adrien was never Ladybug's concern, only Marinette's. She wasn't Marinette tonight, she was Marinette at the graduation ceremony, when she had danced a similar dance with Adrien, she was Marinette after saving the city and feeding Tikki a macaron in her room, she was Marinette pining over a boy who never liked her to begin with, waiting for a text, _any text _from him that never came. She was Ladybug here, safe in Chat Noir's arms, not Adrien's.

Chat Noir leaned down again, claiming her lips softly, surely. It wasn't a kiss out of necessity for saving Paris, it was a kiss of pure, whole love, that warmed Ladybug right to her center. She clutched onto Chat's tuxedo, bunching his jacket fabric in her fists. He responded, carding his fingers through her hair and deepening their kiss with a simple tilt of his head. Ladybug had been kissed before, Marinette had been kissed before, but never like this. Never with such abandon and beauty and in such an ideal location and setting. Never with a man who devoted his entire being to saving lives and to make it known to her that she was loved in his eyes.

Loved. She truly felt loved. She loved him. Ladybug loved Chat Noir.

Growing out of breath, they parted only their mouths from each other's, not their actual bodies. They held each other as if the world was crashing at their feet and they were the only solid ground.

"Chat Noir," Ladybug said, breathlessly. Dare she say it? She felt as if her heart were to burst from locking the confession away that must've been growing for years. Why had she denied herself of these feelings? They were only good, and she knew he felt the same way.

Letting her go, Chat Noir stepped back. The gap between them felt cold, but there was still adoration in his eyes.

Chat Noir took off his ring, his miraculous.

"I love you, Marinette."

* * *

**A/N: The Palais Garnier is my FAVORITE building in Paris!**

**That was an abrupt ending oops**


End file.
